


No Relationship to You

by roguefaerie



Category: Unrelated Thing - They Might Be Giants (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble not written in second person, F/M, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness 2020, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: What is she thinking of? What does it all mean?
Relationships: Man/Woman (Unrelated Thing)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	No Relationship to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxtwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtwin/gifts).



There wasn’t anything funny about him. Of that she was certain. She would look at him, and her mind would go off haring in any other possible direction, particularly these days. Only when he asked what her expression meant would she realize she had done it again-- He didn’t really like the idea of her smiling about anything unrelated to him. That was one of the things that made her tired. One of the things that kept her from making eye contact whatsoever. He truly was the opposite of interesting, especially the way he pressed her for information.

So typical.


End file.
